Él Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer
by Victor018
Summary: Qué pasaría si naruto no fuera hijo de minato y kushina,si el no fuera humano si no más bien un demonio. Esta es la historia de cómo fue criado por el padre de los dragones el god dragón y así volviéndose el dragón slayer más poderos de toda la historia.
1. Chapter 1

El Devil-God-Dragón-Slayer.

Qué pasaría si Naruto no fuera hijo de Minato y Kushina, si él no fuera humano si no más bien un demonio. Esta es la historia de cómo fue criado por el padre de los dragones el god dragón y así volviéndose el dragón slayer más poderos de toda la historia.

Prólogo.

Era una noche muy tormentosa después de tantos años de guerra entre los Demonios, todas las especies tuvieron que unir fueras para enfrentar a los demonios. Los Ninjas, Magos, Hadas e incluso hasta los Dragones les enseñaron a una cierta cantidad de humanos la magia de los Mata-Dragones.

-Parece que fi..finalmente hemos derrotado a los demonios-. Dijo un hombre alto, musculoso con pelo largo hasta los hombros de color naranja peinado hacia atrás y una barba sin afeitar.

-Jejeje si finalmente esta maldita guerra ya ac..acabo-. Dijo un pequeño sujeto con algunas canas, se estaba quedando calvo a excepción de su coronilla.

-Jejeje no creí que este día llegaría tienes una magia verdaderamente sorprendente Gildarts-Kun-. Dijo un hombre de estatura baja, piel morena y pelo de color marrón con algunas cuantas canas.

-Jejeje aún no estamos tan viejos Hiruzen-. Dijo caminando por lo que había sido una vez el campo de batalla.

De pronto empezaron a escuchar un llanto que provenía del gran cráter que tenían enfrente de ellos con una criatura en el centro del domo de tierra, al ver más detenidamente al bebe pudieron ver que era rubio con un símbolo en su frente que desprendía una tremenda cantidad de por demoniaco como el de los diez mandamientos.

-Por todo los cielos es..este niño está desprendiendo una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca-. Dijo Gildarts intimidado por el poder demoniaco eh instinto asesino.

-No solo eso Makarov observa esa marca que tiene en su frente-. Dijo Hiruzen paralizado por la marca que el recién nacido tenía en la frente.

-E..e..es igual a la de esos sujetos-. Dijo Makarov recordando a los dos miembros más fuertes de los diez mandamientos.

-Que es lo que debemos hacer?-. Pregunto Gildarts al saber que este bebe podría ser un gran problema para la humanidad en el futuro.

-Yo no tengo idea que me dices tu Makarov ?-. Pregunto Hiruzen a su compañero por si tenía alguna una solución antes de llegar a la solución de asesinar al niño.

-Puede que haya una solución-. Dijo Makarov recordando que había un dragón que podía leer el corazón y alma de las personas.

Tras haber recogido al bebe recién nacido Makarov se dirigió a la montaña más alta donde había una fosa que guiaba a la cueva del padre de todos los dragones el God-Dragón.

-Jejeje sabía que vendrías Makarov-. Dijo una criatura de gran tamaño escamosa, sus puños y cola estaban rodeados por unas gran llamas que demostraban su gran poder.

-A pasado tiempo mi viejo amigo-. Dijo Makarov sonriendo al ver que su viejo amigo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Que puedo hacer por ti?-. Pregunto el dragón al ver al único humano que le mostró que no todos los humanos tenían el corazón lleno de codicia, oscuridad y odio. Pero sobretodo que había conseguido hacerse su amigo.

-Veras después de que finalizó la guerra encontramos este bebe en un cráter pero lo que me dejo sin aliento es que este niño poses una grandísima cantidad de energía demoniaca y pose la marca del clan demoniaco-. Dijo Makarov mostrándole al dragón al recién nacido dejándolo sin palabras pues él si sentía la energía demoníaca pero no sentía ninguna pizca de maldad en el pequeño.

-Jamás había visto a un demonio que no tenga maldad en su corazón-. Dijo el dragón en shock por la energía maligna, pero el niño sin ninguna rencor ni odio en su corazón.

-Que?!-. Grito Makarov dejándolo sin palabras al no entender que significaba esto, primero encuentra al niño que desprende un gran poder oscuro, después se entera que el niño pertenece al clan de los demonios y ahora que no tiene ninguna pizca de odio y rencor en su corazón.

-Cuál es el nombre del niño?-. Pregunto el dragón al no saber el nombre del bebe.

-Naruto-. Dijo Makarov mostrando el nombre en la colcha con la que lo habían encontrado.

-Parece que finalmente eh encontrado a mi Dragón Slayer-. Dijo el dragón sonriendo al ver al pequeño Naruto feliz estirando sus manitas hacia a el.

-Cr..creí que habías dicho que ningún humano merecía ser tu Dragón Slayer-. Dijo Makarov sorprendió que el padre de los dragones dejaría su legado en un humano.

-Jejeje no querido amigo después de conocerte me demostraste que los humanos no son lo que yo había pensado, además yo te había ofrecido ser mi dragón slayer pero tú lo rechazaste-. Dijo el dragón apagando las llamas de su mano y utilizando una de sus garras para poder tocar a Naruto.

-Tienes razón jejeje este niño será extremadamente fuerte quien iba a pensar que este pequeño tendría la magia del God-Dragón-. Dijo Makarov bajando su mirada y observando al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Desde ahora tú serás Naruto Dilong Devil-God-Dragón Slayer-. Dijo el dragón cargando a Naruto con delicadeza y escuchando la risa del bebe que al parece le gustó su nuevo nombre.

-Jejeje parece que le gusta Tialong-. Dijo Makarov al ver la felicidad de el pequeño.

Después de eso Makarov se marchó dejando al pequeño Naruto con su nuevo padre, Tialong le enseñó de todo a Naruto desde la lectura, escritura, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el arte de la espada, diferentes tipos de magias, pero sobretodo y la más importante la magia de God-Dragón Slayer, aún que también le enseño lo básico de su poder demoniaco.

Naruto tenía fuerza sobre humana, resistencias casi perfecta, pues el al ser un demonio y ser entrenado por el dios dragón padre de todos los dragones tenía una regeneración monstruosamente rápida, en cuanto a su habilidad con su espada aprendió a enfocar su magia en la hoja para hacerla más resistente, su espada estaba forjada con sangre y escamas de Tialong, lo que la hacia irrompible y sumamente destructiva. También Tialong colocó un hechizo sobre la espada de Naruto para que su hijo solamente pudiera utilizarla, pues la espada de Naruto también era una de las 2 llaves para abrir de nuevo la dimensión en la que los demonios fueron desterrados.

-Otto-San por qué es que te dicen el padre de los dragones-. Pregunto un pequeño Naruto de 5 años sentado en una cueva frente una fogata y de tras de él se encontraba Tialong.

-Jejeje me dicen el padre de los dragones por qué yo no soy un dragón ordinario ya te había contado sobre el rey de los dragones pues yo estoy por encima de él aún con la mitad de mi fuerza yo podría vencer fácilmente al rey y la razón por la que soy el más poderoso es que yo aparte de ser el primer dragón de toda la historia soy un dios por eso me dicen el Dragón God-. Dijo Tialong inflando su pecho sonriendo orgullos por ser el dragón más fuerte de todos.

-Oooh fabuloso-. Dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos.

-Naruto existe un gran poder dentro de ti yo sé que habrá algunas veces que te sientas débil e impotente pero recuerda que puedes hacer lo que sea yo creo en ti después de todo eres mi hijo-. Dijo Tialong sonriéndole y cerrando sus ojos.

Lo que Naruto no sabia o sospechaba es que Tialong se estaba despidiendo de él.

-(Naruto otra cosa por la cual me llaman el padre de los dragones es por qué me puedo comer los elementos de todos los demás dragones y fusionarlas con mi magia pero eso lo descubrirás con el paso del tiempo hijo al igual que otras cosas)-. Pensó Tialong recordando las habilidades que le faltaban por despertar a Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto había despertado pero no había rastros de tialong.

-Otto-San, Otto-San donde estás?!-. Grito Naruto al no ver ningún rastro de Tialong.

Justo en ese momento Naruto encontró lo que parecía un amuleto con la sangre y el poder de Tialong con una nota alado de su espada.

"Querido Naruto espero que no me odies por esto se que será difícil para ti pero para los dragones no se les permite interactuar con los humanos por mucho tiempo eso a mí también me afecta es una ley sagrada para evitar que se desatará una guerra entre humanos y dragones. Debes dé completar tu entrenamiento de God-Dragón Slayer y demostrar al mundo entero de que estas echo hijo mío recuerda que pace lo que pace siempre debes luchar por proteger a tus seres queridos esa es una de las cosas que le permiten a todos romper sus límites y desatar el poder que hay dentro de su interior y despertar ese potencial VIVE NARUTO DILONG.

TÚ PADRE TIALONG."

Al terminar de leer la carta Naruto estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, que fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa y en sus ojos había despertado una llama llena de determinación.

-LO HARÉ OTTO-SAN COMPLETARE MI ENTRENAMIENTO Y ME VOLVERÉ EL DRAGÓN SLAYER MÁS PODEROSO QUÉ HAYA EXISTIDO!-. Grito Naruto a los cielos esperando que su padre lo escuchara.

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Habían pasado más de cinco años desde que Tialong se marchó y el viaje de Naruto comenzó.

-Demonios creo que me he perdido, sabía que debí a ver dado vuelta en a la izquierda en ves de la derecha-. Dijo Naruto caminando por las afueras de un bosque.

De pronto Naruto encuentra la entrada de un pueblo.

-Genial creo que aquí Podré pedir indicaciones-. Dijo Naruto buscando a alguna persona que pudiera darle instrucciones para poder llegar a su destinó.

-Je..je..je-. Se escucho la risa de una anciana al ver cómo Naruto buscaba a alguien.

-Que es tan gracioso vieja?-. Pregunto Naruto un poco malhumorado por qué se burlaran de él.

-Nada, es solo que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía viajeros por aquí. Dime muchacho hacia a donde te diriges?-. Preguntó la anciana tomando un poco de té.

-Me dirigió a Magnolia-. Dijo Naruto con la esperanza de que le diera alguna indicación.

-Debes tomar rumbo al bosque que está a las afueras de la aldea, después encontrarás una playa te tomará como dos días-. Dijo la anciana indicándole que camino debía tomar Naruto.

-Es en serio fantástico muchas gracias-. Dijo Naruto feliz saliendo corriendo a el bosque.

-Je..je..je que muchachito más interesante-. Dijo la anciana al ver el entusiasmo que tenía Naruto.

Con Naruto.

-A ver la anciana dijo que me tomaría dos días en llegar, para una persona normal tal vez-. Dijo Naruto incrementando su velocidad para poder llegar a la playa.

Pues eso era verdad, Naruto era lo último que se le pudiera decir normal y más con ese entrenamiento que le había dado su padre pero él lo llamaría infierno.

Flash back.

-Haber mocoso es momento para iniciar el calentamiento y después de eso el entrenamiento ahora dame 5000 lagartijas,5000 sentadillas, 5000 abdominales y 500 vueltas al rededor de la montaña. Y antes de que se me olvide te colocaré estas runas de gravedad-. Dijo Tialong formando unas runas que se insertaban en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma lagartija subdesarrollada como quieres que haga eso si apenas y puedo moverme-. Dijo Naruto tendido en el piso intentando levantarse de el suelo.

-Ahora sí será el doble de el entrenamiento maldito moco y recuerda la regla más importante, no hay comida si no terminas el entrenamiento-. Dijo Tialong con una venas en la cabeza por qué su hijo le haya dicho lagartija subdesarrollada.

-Eso no es justo viejo-. Dijo Naruto derramando lágrimas al saber que se quedará sin cenar.

-Que te parece si hacemos un trato Naruto, si tú terminas todo antes de que termine el día te enseñaré una de mis técnicas más poderosas que me dieces?-. Pregunto Tialong a su hijo que sin pensarlo dos veces empezó su entrenamiento.

-Es en serio viejo debiste haber empezado por hay desde un principio 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8-. Dijo Naruto empezando a hacer su entrenamiento.

3 horas después.

-Ter..termine viejo ahora debes cumplir tu parte de el trato-. Dijo Naruto muerto del cansancio pobre el entrenamiento que acabo de hacer.

-Jejeje bien echo mocoso un trato es un trato-. Dijo Tialong levantándose.

-Muy bien a hora vez esa montaña-. Dijo Tialong señalando una gran montaña lo bastante lejos de ellos.

-Si es una gran montaña-. Dijo Naruto algo impresionado del tamaño de esa gran roca gigante, devorando un gran trozo de carne.

-Pon atención mocoso-. Dijo Tialong golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza por qué no repetirá el mismo por qué su hijo no prestara atención.

-Itte!-. Grito Naruto con su cabeza incrustada en el suelo.

-Pon atención ahora observa mocosos **Rugido** **Del** **God-** **Dragón** -. Dijo Tialong almacenando una gran energía, y expulsando una llama azul rodeada de llamas negras con rayos rojos. Impactando en la montaña desvaneciendo la montaña completamente.

-Increíble debes de enseñarme hacer ese ataque viejo-. Dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos y la boca en el piso por tan tremendo ataque.

-Lo haré siempre y cuando hagas todo lo que yo te diga no sólo ese ataque te enseñaré te enseñaré mucho más-. Dijo Tialong sonriendo con orgullo por la potencia que tenía su rugido.

-De acuerdo lo haré-. Dijo Naruto emocionado por todo lo que su padre podría enseñarlo.

Fin del flash back.

-Al fin hay esta-. Dijo Naruto encontrándose la playa enfrente de el.

-Ahhhh!-. En ese momento Naruto escuchó unos fuertes gritos que provenían de una cueva.

Al adentrarse en la cueva Naruto pudo darse cuenta que había muchos esclavos que estaban construyendo algo.

-Dense prisa tenemos que terminar esta torre para el regreso del amo Zeref-. Dijo un guardia golpeando el piso con un látigo.

En eso un anciano se tropieza cayendo al piso tirando las vigas de su construcción.

-Ahora veras anciano-. Dijo el guardia listo para golpearlo.

Con tan solo ver eso Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un tremendo golpe al guardia lanzándolo por los aires.

-Se encuentra bien Viejo? -. Pregunto Naruto ayudándole a levantarse al anciano.

-S..si dime chico quién eres tú?-. Pregunto el anciano sorprendido del tremendo poder que tenía Naruto.

-Atención un intruso se a infiltrado quiero que manden a toda los guardias al primer pisó aquí ahora mismo!-. Grito el guardia que Naruto había golpeado.

-Demonios abra que apresurarnos-. Dijo Naruto corriendo cómicamente detrás arrastrando al anciano y los guardias detrás de él.

-Espera, espera aún faltan unos niños están abajo en el último piso no podemos irnos sin ellos-. Dijo el Viejo mareado por la velocidad en la que estaba corriendo Naruto.

-En serio, de acuerdo vamos para haya-. Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la escalera.

-Alto hay-. Dijo un guardia colocándose enfrente de Naruto.

-No estorbes-. Dijo Naruto pateándole la cara al guardia y lanzándolo a volar contra una pared.

-Ya está bien quiero la cabeza de ese maldito mocoso!-. Grito el líder de los soldados.

-Señor, si señor!-. Gritaron todos los soldados lanzándose a Naruto.

-Aaah Viejo creo que luego te alcanzo te veré en la celda-. Dijo Naruto corriendo, siendo perseguido por todos los soldados.

En la celda.

-Donde estará el abuelo-. Dijo unos niños asustados de lo que le pudieran hacer a su abuelo.

-El estará aquí pronto tranquilos-. Dijo una pelirroja tranquilizando a todos los niños.

-Chicos ya estoy aquí ahora es momento de escapar-. Dijo el Viejo llegando con los niños.

-Viejo no te hicieron nada como es que estas intacto?-. Preguntaron los niños al ver a su abuelo intacto.

-Jejeje pues verán es que hubo un niño que me salvó-. Dijo el Viejo recordando a Naruto.

En eso empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos muy fuertes.

-Abuelo que ese ese ruido y por qué no hay ningún guardia por aquí?-. Pregunto la pelirroja al no ver a ningún guardia.

-Tranquila Erza quien me rescato se está encargando de ellos ahora mismo-. Dijo el anciano dedicándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Con Naruto.

-Jejeje ahora sí estás rodeado chico-. Dijo el líder sonriendo, con sus soldados que tenían completamente acorralado a Naruto.

-Eso lo veremos idiota-. Dijo Naruto empezando a dar golpes y patadas lanzando a todos los soldados . Dejando completamente solo a el general.

-Ahora solo somos tú y yo soldado dé pacotilla-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo sacando instinto asesino, haciendo que el soldado viera detrás de Naruto a Tialong rugiendo ferozmente.

-Adiosito-. Dijo Naruto cerrando fuertemente su puño preparando para golpear al soldado.

-Mami-. Fue lo único que dijo el soldado antes de recibir tremendo puñetazo y salir volando hacia la pared.

-Muy bien ahora a encontrar al Viejo-. Dijo Naruto corriendo en busca el Viejo y los demás.

En las celdas.

-Rrrrhh-. Dijo el Viejo tratando de arrancar los barrotes que estaban en la celda de los niños.

-Viejo será mejor que te hagas a un lado-. Dijo Naruto al ver que el anciano no podía arrancar la celda.

-Qué piensas hacer?-. Preguntó el Viejo sin entender lo que haría Naruto.

-Solo espera y verás, por cierto niños les recomiendo que se aparten un poco de la celda-. Dijo Naruto rodeándose de una aura azul.

- **Naguru** -. Dijo Naruto cerrando su puño con fuerza e impactándolo con la celda lanzándola puerta hasta la pared.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos-. Dijo Naruto despejando el aura azul que lo rodeaba, dejando a todos los niños impresionados que un niño de 10 años haya derrotado completamente a todos los soldados.

-Espera todavía no podemos marcharnos se llevaron a Jellal debemos rescatarlo-. Dijo Erza preocupada por él.

-Bien me lo decía Tialong "mocoso los problemas siempre te persigue a dónde vas"-. Repitió Naruto lo que le decía su padre siempre que se metía en problemas.

-Suspiro está bien ustedes salgan de aquí yo iré a buscarlo-. Dijo Naruto corriendo en busca de Jellal.

En lo más profundo de la mina se podía ver a un muchacho encadenado rodeado por una aura oscura.

-Jejejeje finalmente lo eh conseguido-. Dijo un sujeto gordo con una túnica blanca.

-Al fin el primer éxito de toda mi investigación si una persona bebe la sangre de demonio obtendrá un gran poder mágico-. Dijo el científico revisando sus notas.

-A este paso pronto podré destruir la barrera en al que los demonios fueron desterrados-. Dijo el riéndose de forma maligna.

-Te encontré-. Dijo Naruto corriendo a Jellal.

-Maldito mocoso no te entrometas en mis planes-. Dijo el científico lanzándose a el ataque contra Naruto.

Pero de un rápido movimiento Naruto se agacha y da una patada barrida lanzando al científico contra una mesa tirando algunos papeles por toda la habitación.

En eso Naruto agarra uno de los papeles y se dio cuenta que eran de estudios sobre las razas de los demonios.

-Estas demente, quieres regresar a esas cosa a nuestra dimensión de vuelta-. Dijo Naruto molesto, mirando al Científico y pensando en la gente tan estupida y codiciosa que deseaban regresará a los demonios.

-Así es y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo-. Dijo el Científico levantándose poco a poco con arrogancia.

-Claro que puedo, bien hora de probar esa técnica Tialong-. Murmuró Naruto comenzando a elevar un poco de su poder mágico.

-Qué demonios? como es que tienes tanto poder mágico mocoso-. Dijo el Científico pálido por el monstruo poder mágico que sentía salir de Naruto.

-Destruiré por completo este lugar, junto con tu investigación para que no traigas a eso demonios a nuestra dimensión **Rugido** **de** **El** **God-** **Dragón!** -. Grito Naruto desatando una gran llamarada azul que estaba rodeada por unas llamas negras y relámpagos rojos impactándose en el techo de la mina y haciendo que la torre comenzará a derrumbarse.

-No, no, no que es lo que as echo!-. Grito el Científico asustado al ver como el derrumbe caí sobre todos sus estudios e investigación.

-Bien, mi trabajo está hecho, ya es tiempo de irnos-. Dijo Naruto atrapando a Jellal y colocándolo en su espalda, para momentos después salir corriendo a la salida antes de que quedarán atrapados en el derrumbe.

A las afueras.

-Miren algo está pasando en la torre-. Dijo uno de los niños al ver que la cueva empezaba a derrumbase.

-Esperen, aún Jellal sigue adentro!-. Grito Erza tratando de correr dentro de la cueva.

-No Erza, es muy peligroso-. Dijo el Viejo agrando a la pelirroja.

En ese momento Naruto y Jellal salen justo a tiempo de la cueva.

-Fuif, eso sí que estuvo cerca-. Dijo Naruto limpiándose el sudor de su frente, al apenas lograr salir de la cueva.

-Jejejej muchas gracias chico nos salvaste a todos dime cuál es tu nombre?-. Pregunto el Viejo al no saber el nombre de su salvador.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Dilong hijo Tialong, soy El God-Dragón Slayer-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo y dejando en shock al Viejo al saber que el padre de todos los dragones, el primer dragón si tuvo un Dragón Slayer.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos espero que estén disfrutando esta historia que estoy comenzando.

Ahora vamos con los reviews.

Zafiro09: hola amigo espero que te haya agradado el capítulo muchos saludos no te puedo revelar tantos detalles solamente puedo decirte que los demonios no fueron asesinados si no más bien desterrados muchos saludos.

CCSakuraforever: hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero y que lo disfrutes las técnicas se irán revelando poco a poco.

DANNYHALL55: hola amigo tendrás que esperar a que avance la historia para saber más sobre los poderes demoniacos de naruto.

Kurokochichi: hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes saludos.

HikaruUchihaHaruno94: hola amigo aquí ya está la continuación espero que la hayas disfrutado saludos.

Muy bien chicos no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes solamente lo hago para entretenerlos muchos saludos.

Ahora yo les quiero pedir un favor como que habilidades les gustaría que el exceed?.

Déjenmelos en sus comentarios les mando un gran saludo espero que disfruten la historia tal vez no voy a poder subir la próxima semana voy a tratar por qué tengo que subir 2 capítulos de el rey de los piratas más aparte subir otro fic en el que estoy trabajando.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de mis historias con sus comentarios o sugerencias haremos de este fanfic una gran historia espero que me apoyen saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Fuera de la mina se encontraban el Viejo, y todos los niños que Naruto había salvado.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos muchacho-. Dijo el Viejo feliz de que esa tortura había terminad.

-No fue nada Viejo estaba de paso me gusta ayudar-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ya veo y dime a hacia dónde te diriges?-. Pregunto el Viejo con curiosidad.

-Voy rumbo a Magnolia mi padre me dijo que hay unos amigos suyos que están en esa ciudad, necesito que me ayuden a terminar mi entrenamiento-. Dijo Naruto recordando lo que le había dicho Tialong.

-Así que vas a Magnolia te unirás a Fairy Tail?-. Pregunto el Viejo mostrando la maraca de Fairy Tail.

-Ese es el símbolo el viejo dijo que su amigo teniente ese símbolo-. Dijo Naruto feliz de haber encontrado una pista.

-Cuál es el nombre del amigo de tu padre?-. Dijo el Viejo con curiosidad.

-Mi padre dijo que su amigo se llamaba Makarov-. Dijo Naruto recordando el nombre que le dijo su padre.

-El único Makarov que conozco, es el maestro de el gremio-. Dijo el Viejo curioso sobre ese nombre.

-Tialong jamás me dijo que fuera parte de un gremio pero me dijo que el único humano que se había ganado su amistad y confianza era es tal Makarov-. Dijo Naruto, recordando como su padre siempre le decía que él fue su primer amigo.

-Parece ser que tu padre no era muy confiable con los humanos-. Dijo el Viejo con una sonrisa.

-No lo culpo, después de ver como los humanos tratan de conseguir poder -. Dijo Naruto algo molesto.

-Jejejejej, no todos los humanos son de corazón oscuro muchacho-. Dijo el Viejo con sinceridad.

-Eso tengo que verlo para creerlo, ahora podrías decirme cuánto tiempo me tomaría ir a Magnolia-. Dijo Naruto perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Jejejeje tranqulizate chico te tomaría al rededor de un día, por cierto mi nombre es Rob-. Dijo el Viejo calculando el tiempo que le tomaría.

-Bien Viejo fue un placer-. Dijo Naruto comenzando a marcharse pero antes de dar otro paso empezó a sentir un poder mágico maligno y oscuro.

-Jellal me alegro que estés bien-. Dijo Erza derramando lágrimas y abrazándolo.

- **Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima basura humana** -. Dijo "Jellal" rodeado de un aura oscura con voz distorsionada lanzando a Erza por los aires.

-Aaaaahh!-. Gritaba Erza cerrado sus ojos esperando el impacto.

-Te encuentras bien?-. En ese momento Erza abre sus ojos y observó al chico que los había ayudado a escapar, cargándola para que así evitará hacerse daño causando que se sonrojan un poco sus mejillas.

-S..si muchas gracias por salvarme-. Dijo Erza impresionada por lo rápido que se había movido para atraparla.

-Viejo llévate a los niños de aquí rápido-. Dijo Naruto de forma muy seria colocando su mano fuertemente en la empuñadura de su espada.

-S..si vengan niños síganme deprisa-. Dijo Rob tratando de parecer tranquilo pero por dentro estaba paralizado esa energía que estaba rodeando a jellal era la de un demonio.

-Aguarda abuelo no podemos irnos sin Jellal por qué se está comportando de esa manera tan extra alguien dígame que está sucediendo-. Dijo Erza al no entender que estaba pasando.

- **Jejeje finalmente después de tres mil años al fin soy libre ahora es el momento de comenzar nuestra venganza contra este patético mundo y traer de vuelta a mis queridos hermanos y hermanas** -. Dijo "Jellal"riendo desquiciadamente.

-No sé quién eres pero por ningún motivo permitiré que traigas devuelta a esos demonios a nuestra dimensión-. Dijo Naruto apareciendo enfrente de Jellal y dándole un potente puñetazo que lo sacó volando contra varios árboles.

-( **Demonios ese golpe sí que me dolió. Dolió? Un momento los humanos jamás podían lastimarnos con un golpe como ese. Ese muchacho no es un humano** )-. Pensó "Jellal" saliendo de los árboles regenerando sus heridas del golpe que le había dado Naruto.

- **Me tienes impresionado chico no muchas personas pueden dañar a un demonio de un solo golpe** -. Dijo "Jellal"caminando a naruto completamente regenerado.

-Se muy bien que eso no té aria ningún rasguño solo lo hice para ganar algo de tiempo-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo observando que todos ya se habían escapado.

- **Relájate no tengo ningún interés en eso humanos tengo mejores cosas que hacer que asesinar a esos asquerosos insectos** -. Dijo "Jellal" con desprecio después de decir eso aparece enfrente de Naruto dándole un potente rodillazo en el estomago.

-Aaahh-. Dijo Naruto escupiendo un poco de saliva por ese golpe que le había dado Jellal.

- **Veamos cuánto tiempo puedes resistir contra mi lanza del purgatorio** -. Dijo "Jellal" sonriendo de manera psicopata enfocando toda su energía oscura en su mano formando una lanza oscura.

-Bien quieres luchar aceptó-. Dijo Naruto desenfundando su espada listo para el combate.

Ambos salieron corriendo a una gran velocidad moviendo sus armas perfectamente en sincronía, ataque que lanzaban era bloqueado. Grandes olas de choque se creaban cuando las armas chocaban entre sí creando cráteres a sus alrededores.

- **No lo haces nada mal chico estoy impresionado pero veamos cómo manejarás esto ejecución infernal!** -. Grito "Jellal"aumentando la velocidad de la lanza lanzando múltiples ataques a Naruto.

-No te tengo miedo-. Dijo Naruto esquivando y bloqueando los ataques de la lanza con su espada.

-Parece que estar dentro de él humano no te permite luchar con todo tu potencial-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo haciendo que "Jellal"se enfadara.

- **Ahora verás maldito te arrepentirás de haberme echo enfadar AAAHH!** -. Grito"Jellal" rodeándose de una gran aura oscura saliendo de su cuerpo.

En ese momento toda la aura oscura se manifiesta fuera del cuerpo de jellal tomando la forma de un monstruos gigantescos con un cuerpo corpulento, de piel rojiza, cuyo rostro tenía un parecido similar al de un payaso. Poseía unos ojos negros con una pequeña pupila blanca en su centro, una nariz ancha y unas largas uñas que parecían ser sumamente filosas al igual que los numerosos colmillos de su boca. Alrededor de su cuello se podía apreciar algunos vasos sanguíneos, en la parte superior de sus cabezas tenía dos cuernos con anillos blancos y negros intercalados.

- **Ahora prepárate para morir maldito** -. Rugió el demonio aún que pareciera tener un aspecto corpulento su velocidad se había incrementado sorprendente corriendo hacia naruto con la intención de atravesarlo con sus garras afiladas.

-No si yo te elimino primero maldita vestía-. Dijo Naruto corriendo al demonio atravesándole el pecho y sacándole el corazón.

-Se termino-. Dijo Naruto dándole la espalda a ese demonio.

- **No debes de bajar tu guardia muchacho** -. Dijo una voz detrás de Naruto.

-Pero que...-. En ese momento Naruto siente un puñetazo lanzándole a lo más profundo del bosque.

-Aaaah eso sí me dolió, no lo entiendo estoy seguro que le arranque su corazón como es que puede seguir con vida-. Dijo Naruto reincorporándose del golpe

- **Ya es hora de que mueras maldito Fuego del Purgatorio** -. Dijo el gran demonio disparando grandes bolas de fuego en todo el bosque.

-Demonios, ya lo use una vez pero si no lo uso de nuevo no sobreviviré... **Naguru!** -. Grito Naruto batallando en ponerse de pie y volviendo a rodearse de el aura azul que le permito evadir el ataque de fuego a escasos segundos.

- **Vaya, si que estás lleno de sorpresas, es una lástima que uno de los demonios más temidos en todo en el mundo, cielo e infierno tenga que morir aqu** í-. Dijo el demonio causando que Naruto se le abrieran los ojos de sorpresa.

-Qué quieres decir?-. Pregunto Naruto desconcertado, causando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en la boca de el demonio.

- **Oooh, no lo sabías cierto** -. Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa burlona.

- **Bueno ya que vas a morir supongo que debes saberlo, cuando fue la guerra hace tres mil años, los Diez Mandamientos eran los generales y demonios más fuertes de todos y entre ellos estaba el capitán y más fuerte de todos, pero eso ya no importa en cuanto a mi especie los demonios rojos tenemos dos corazones es por eso que podemos vivir más tiempo que los humanos ahora prepárate para morir** -. Dijo el demonio almacenando el último ataque en su boca para ponerle fin a la vida de Naruto.

-Me diste algo de información -. Dijo Naruto sonriendo y moviéndose a una gran velocidad apareciendo detrás del demonio rojo.

-Ahora muere-. Dijo Naruto mandando simultáneamente cortes con su espada contra el demonio asesinándolo completamente.

-Uf..uf eso sí que estuvo cerca no puede ser el chico debo de asegurarme que este bien-. Dijo Naruto corriendo a Jellal.

Cuando Naruto se marchó una tropa de soldados del palacio se acercaron a el cuerpo del demonio muerto.

-informémosle al jefe que lo encontramos-. Dijo el capitán del escuadrón arrastrando el cuerpo del demonio llevándolo al castillo.

En lo más bajo y obscuro de un castillo se encontraba el mismo Científico que estaba en la mina y había torturado a esos niños.

-Estupido niño por su culpa la transformación está incompleta y el demonio puede escapar en cualquier momento-. Dijo el Científico preocupado por su experimento.

-Tantos años de investigación para nada-. Dijo frustrado golpeando la mesa.

-Señor lo an encontrado-. Dijo un guardia informándole la situación.

-Perfecto ahora es tiempo de empezar el plan debo informarles al maestro y presentarme ante el rey para que no levante sospechas-. Dijo el Científico saliendo del laboratorio.

-Su majestad que se le ofrece-. Dijo el Científico arrodillándose al estar en la presencia de su rey.

-Aaah doctor me alegro que ya esté aquí necesito que construya un metal ligero pero resistente para las armaduras de nuestros caballeros-. Dijo un anciano de sesenta años sentado en su trono, su mirada era sabía y noble.

-Cómo usted ordene su majestad-. Dijo el Científico retirándose.

Justo cuando iba saliendo del castillo se había topado con un caballero que iba entrando.

-Saludos Lord Hendrickson lo han encontrado-. Dijo el Científico hablando discretamente para que nadie pudiese escucharlos.

-Excelente pronto se llevará acabo las pruebas con los esclavos así cuando llegue el momento los caballeros podrán ser más poderos que cualquier mago que haya existido-. Dijo Hendrickson que lleva un conjunto de ropas de caballero, las cuales cubría con un manto encima. Tenía el pelo de color claro, corto y una barba de chivo.

-Me temo que hay un problema los prisioneros han sido liberados la mina fue destruida tardaremos un poco en reconstruirla para que el gran mago Zeref despierte-. Informo el Científico los sucesos que habían ocurrido en hace unos momentos en las minas.

-Entiendo solamente nos están retrasando un poco pero no habrá nada que nos impida llevará acabo nuestro plan-. Dijo Hendrickson analizando la situación.

Con Naruto.

-Oye chico te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto Naruto caminado a Jellal que al parecer apenas estaba despertando.

-Aaaah mi cabeza que sucedió?-. Preguntó Jellal intentando recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Fuiste un conejillo de indias de un científico que al parecer estaba experimentando con los demonios-. Dijo Naruto explicándole lo que le había sucedido a Jellal.

-Do...donde están los demás?-. Pregunto Jellal alarmado preocupado por sus compañeros.

-Tranquilo ellos están bien no hay de qué preocuparse-. Dijo Naruto tranquilizándolo.

-JELLAL!-. Se escuchaban gritos de niños corriendo a ellos.

-Chicos están bien-. Dijo Jellal levantándose y corriendo a ellos.

-Te encuentras bien me tenias muy preocupada-. Dijo Erza corriendo a el abrazándolo.

-Es...estoy bien Erza lamentó haberte preocupado-. Dijo Jellal correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Dime Naruto que fue lo que ocurrió?-. Pregunto Rob de forma seria.

-Jellal estaba poseído por un demonio rojo al parecer el científico estaba experimentando con el para así poder acceder a ese poder oscuro-. Dijo Naruto con una mano en su barbilla analizando la situación sobre el demonio y ocultando la información que le había sido revelada.

-El demonio rojo ya veo así que ese sujeto está tratando de regresar a los demonios a esta dimensión-. Dijo Rob con una mirada sería y preocupación.

-Así es pero Tialong me había dicho que esto sucediera tarde o temprano necesitan la sangre de la sacerdotisa sagrada y la sangre del God Dragón para romper el selló que mantiene exiliados a los demonios-. Dijo Naruto recordando lo que le había contado Tialong.

-La..la sacerdotisa-. Dijo Rob un poco preocupado de lo que sucedería si se destruyera el sello.

-Así es pero si es que llegaran a conseguir la sangre de la sacerdotisa tendrán que vencerme a mí sí quieren la la sangre de Tialong-. Dijo Naruto agarrando con fuerza el amuleto que le había dejado su padre.

-Naruto, pace lo que pase debes prometerme que no dejarás que esas cosas vuelvan a nuestro mundo-. Dijo Rob de forma seria.

-Tranquilo Viejo te doy mi palabra de que eso no sucederá-. Dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bien es hora de marcharme no tengo tiempo que perder-. Dijo Naruto observando que ya se estaba anocheciendo.

-Entiendo que tal si descansas aquí esta noche y mañana nos dirigimos a magnolia-. Dijo Rob sonriéndole.

-A decir verdad creo que si lo necesito-. Dijo Naruto aparentando estar bien pero apenas y podía mantenerse en pie dado de el uso de el **Naguru**.

-Abuelo tenemos hambre-. Decían los niños llegando con el anciano.

-Tendremos que cazar algo para cenar-. Dijo Rob levantándose.

-Descuida Viejo yo me encargo ustedes hagan el campamento-. Dijo Naruto adentrándose al bosque.

Varios minutos después.

-Genial encontré mucha comida-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo arrastrando a un pes gigante y un jabalí.

En ese momento siente como si se va haciendo más ligero el peso.

-Pero que?-. Al darse la vuelta Naruto se encontró con oso que estaba comiéndose el pescado.

-Aaaahh que crees que estás haciendo nadie se come mi comida y vive para contarlo!-. Grito Naruto furioso al oso.

-Raaah-. El oso se paró en dos patas dando un rugido intentando atemorizar a Naruto.

-A mí no me intimidas date por muerto maldito de esta no sales vivo oso de pacotilla-. Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia a él, decapitándolo de un tajó con su espada.

-Genial ahora tengo más comida-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo arrastrando el pescado, el jabalí y el oso.

En ese momento siente como alguien le arrebata el pescado.

-Eeey ya está bien quién me está robando mi comida-. Dijo Naruto furioso.

Era una criatura pequeño/mediano de tamaño, con un cuerpo elegante y oscuro, que es casi negro se asemeja a un gato negro en el aspecto general y tenía un par de alas, dos apéndices en forma de lóbulo en la parte posterior de su cabeza para mostrar su estado de ánimo, un par de ojos color verde amarillento, además de afilados dientes retráctiles.

-Hola amiguito-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo extendiendo su mano.

-Grrrh-. Gruñía el pequeño desconfiado de Naruto.

-Tranquilízate no pienso hacerte daño-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Grrrh-. La criatura aún estaba a la desconfiaba de Naruto, pero en ese instante su cara cambia a una de dolor.

-Hmmm que te sucede?-. Pregunto Naruto al ver la mueca de dolor de la criatura en eso observa que tenía una astilla enterada en su pata.

-Ya veo estás herido-. Dijo Naruto acercándose a su pata herida haciendo que la criatura se enfadara y disparara una bola de plasma a el suelo como advertencia.

-Tranquilízate no pienso hacerte daño solo quiero ayudarte-. Dijo Naruto levantando sus manos en señal dé paz.

La criatura pudo observar los ojos de Naruto que no tenía malas intenciones así que tranquilizó un poco.

-Ya está te sientes mejor?-. Pregunto Naruto sonriendo con la mano en la astilla que tenía en su pata.

-Raaah-. Rugía feliz la criatura abalanzándose sobre Naruto lamiéndole la cara.

-Jajajajaja para me haces cosquillas me alegro que estés bien ahora ya puedes irte-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo agarrando sus cosas y caminado rumbo al campamento.

La criatura en vez de marcharse comenzó a seguir a Naruto.

-Hmmm? Qué ocurre acaso quieres venir conmigo?-. Pregunto Naruto al ver que la criatura lo estaba siguiendo.

-Raaah-. Rugió la criatura afirmándolo.

-Jejeje pues bienvenido ahora tú y yo seremos socios-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Dilong-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Raaah-. Rugio feliz la criatura.

-Y cuál es tu nombre?-. Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad observando que la criatura se ponía triste por qué no tenía un nombre.

-Que ocurre acaso no tienes un nombre?-. Pregunto Naruto al ver la cara que había puesto la criatura.

-Rah-. Rugió con tristeza la criatura.

-Ya sé, que tal si yo te doy un nombre-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Raaah-. La criatura parecía feliz al saber que le darían un nombre.

-Que te parece Juanito alcachofa?-. Pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Raaah-. La criatura negaba rotundamente ese nombre sonaba horrible.

-Esta bien esta bien que tal Roger?-. Volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Raaah-. Volvía a negar el nombre.

-Esta bien y que me dices de Chimuelo?-. Pregunto Naruto.

-Raaah-. Rugió la criatura feliz al escuchar ese nombre.

-Esta bien desde ahora tú nombre será Chimuelo-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Vamos amigo hay que llevar esta comida al campamento-. Dijo Naruto cargando el oso y el jabalí en cuanto a Chimuelo cargaba el pescado.

-Listo ya regrese-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo al regresar al campamento.

-Aaaaah Naruto ten cuidado hay un monstruo de tras de ti!-. Grito Rob y colocándose en frente de los niños para protegerlos.

-No tranquilízate este es mi compañero su nombre es Chimuelo no lastimara a nadie-. Dijo Naruto tranquilizando al anciano.

-Hmm por lo que puedo ver ya han echo todo solamente les falta la fogata cierto?-. Pregunto Naruto observando que ya estaban echas unas camas improvisadas con hojas.

-Pues bueno yo me encargo-. Dijo Naruto corriendo y cortando unos troncos para centrarse al rededor del fuego junto con unos leños para la fogata.

-Listo-. Dijo Naruto dejando a todos impresionados por el manejo de su espada.

-Chimuelo podrías encender la fogata-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo acto seguido dispara una bola de plasma encendiendo la fogata.

-Y quién tiene hambre?-. Pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

-Yo!-. Gritaron todos los niños felices.

Después de la cena todos ya se encontraban durmiendo al rededor del fuego y Chimuelo durmiendo encima de Naruto (aún es un cachorro no es tan grande se puede subir en el hombro de Naruto) en eso Naruto empieza a tener un sueño muy raro.

Sueño de Naruto.

Estaba en el centro de un bosque todo neblinoso caminando sin poder ver nada.

-Donde estoy?-. Pregunto Naruto encontrándose en un río con cascada y una gran roca con una chica sentada en ella.

-Jejejeje al fin llegaste-. Dijo una chica tenía el pelo ondulado y muy largo de un color rubio claro, unos ojos carentes de brillo de color verde y una constitución ligera, como la de un niño.

Lleva un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco con los bordes de color rojo y figuras de color azul. También lleva un lazo de color rojo en el cuello del vestido y parece que tiene alas de color rosa, simulando protuberancias, alrededor de las orejas.

-Quien eres tú y que es este lugar?-. Pregunto Naruto sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Jejejeje qué ocurre acaso ya te olvidaste de mí Naruto?-. Pregunto sonriendo al ver que no la recordaba.

-Como sabes mi nombre? Aguarda nos conocemos?-. Pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Claro que si tonto me conoces desde que nací vaya se nota que no haz envejecido en todos estos años-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Espera un momento que edad tienes?-. Pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Tengo ciento dieciocho años Naruto y tú tienes-. Por más que tratará Naruto no pudo escuchar su edad quiene era ella sabía mucho de él.

-Jejejeje nos volveremos a ver Naruto-. Dijo la chica misteriosa y antes de desaparecer besando a naruto en los labios.

-Oye espera, que sabes acerca de los demonios? O el clan demonio? Los Díez Mandamientos?!-. Grito Naruto tratando de conseguir alguna de sus millones de preguntas que necesitarían respuestas.

Fin del sueño de naruto.

En ese momento naruto despierta y se encuentra a chimuelo que lo veía sentado.

-Hola amigo-. Dijo Naruto acariciándole la cabeza.

-Raaah-. Sonreía Chimuelo al ver a Naruto ya despierto.

-(Quien eres y por qué dices que me conoces)-. Pensó Naruto confundido recordando a la chica.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos lamentó si me tardé en publicar es que me había quedado sin inspiración para esta historia pero tranquilos esta historia le seguiré si ustedes quieren mandarme sugerencias para la historia yo con mucho gusto las leeré.

Ahora vamos con los reviews.

bixsaelem95: Hola amigo me alegro que te haya gustado el fic no te preocupes tengo pensado hacerlo largo solo quería hacer esta parte para que así vean como naruto va creciendo y ganado fuerza muchos saludos amigo.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo aquí está la siguiente parte espero que la disfrutes muchos saludos.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo espero que disfrutes el capítulo saludos.

Muy bien chicos no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes solamente lo hago para entretenerlos muchos saludos.

Déjenme sus comentarios les mando un gran saludo esperó disfruten.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de mis historias con sus comentarios haremos de este fic una gran historia espero que me den su apoyo muchos saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

En el castillo del reino en la torre más alta se encontraban unos caballeros.

-Finalmente lo haremos Dreyfus ya es tiempo de hacer nuestro movimiento y demostrarles a todos que los caballeros sagrados son los más poderosos de la tierra-. Dijo Hendrickson observando las montañas observando el horizonte.

-Y cómo planeas hacer eso te recuerdo que entre todos los caballeros sagrado tú y yo somos los más fuertes cómo planeas hacer a todos nuestros caballeros más poderosos de un día para otro?-. Preguntaba un caballero de vestimenta de un conjunto estándar tenía puesta la armadura de un caballero santo que tiene una punta en cada hombro. Tenía el pelo largo y negro que llega hasta el hombro, con una corta barba.

-Hehehe paciencia Dreyfus paciencia-. Dijo Hendrickson retirándose con una sonrisa dejando a su compañero muy confundido.

-(Que es lo que estás tramando viejo amigo)-. Pensó Dreyfus al ver la sonrisa que tenía Hendrickson.

Minutos más tarde.

Hendrickson se encontraba caminando a lo más bajo del castillo donde ya hacia sus experimentos eh investigación sobre el poder demoníaco.

-Y bien que es lo que tenemos hasta ahora?-. Pregunto Hendrickson entrando en el laboratorio observando cómo el Científico trabaja en unos conejos inyectándoles un poco de la sangre del demonio.

-No a habido ningún excitó hasta ahora Lord Hendrickson tal parece que el poder es tan grande que si el cuerpo no acepta la sangre termina pasando esto observe por favor y coloques esto-. Dijo el Científico entregándole unas gafas protectoras a Hendrickson tras colocarse las gafas el Científico agarro a uno de los conejos y le inyectó la sangre del demonio.

-Y bien que es lo que-. En ese momento Hendrickson fue interrumpido al ver grandes cambios en el conejo que comenzó a inflarse como si se tratara de un globo para poco después explotar y esparcirse por todo el laboratorio.

-Suspiro sujeto de prueba número siete fracaso-. Dijo el Científico anotando en una libreta lo sucedido.

-No depende de mí Lord Hendrickson el cuerpo debe tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para poder resistir tal cantidad de poder-. Dijo el Científico observando el cadaver del demonio rojo.

-Ya veo tienes hasta el anochecer sino veo ningún resultado en el que se pueda utilizaren los humanos ya no me servirás de nada-. Dijo Hendrickson caminando hacia la salida.

-No...por favor no lo haga Lord Hendrickson deme un poco más de tiempo-. Trato de decir el Científico implorando por su vida pero Hendrickson le lanzó una mirada que no era negociación.

Con Naruto.

En un bosque tranquilo se encontraba Naruto sentando en una gran roca gigante intentando recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

Flash Back.

-Jejejeje qué ocurre acaso ya te olvidaste de mí Naruto-. Dijo una chica sonriendo al ver que no la recordaba.

-Como es que sabes mi nombre nos conocemos?-. Pregunto Naruto confundido sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Jejejeje nos volveremos a ver Naruto-. Dijo la chica misteriosa desapareciendo pero antes de eso besando a Naruto en los labios.

Fin del Flash Back.

-(Quien será esa chica? Debo encontrarla ella sabe quién soy o al menos algo de mi pasado)-. Pensó Naruto queriendo encontrar respuestas sobre esa chica misteriosa que apareció en sus sueños.

-Naruto te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto Rob con un poco de preocupación al ver que Naruto lleva en esa roca más de 3 horas sin moverse.

-Si bueno, no en realidad no losé-. Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

-Aaaah? No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso muchacho pero por lo que puedo ver a mi me parece que estás un poco confundido así por qué no me cuentas lo que ocurre-. Dijo Rob sonriendo.

-Suspiro está bien Viejo usted gana-. Dijo Naruto derrotado comenzándole a contar el sueño extraño que tuvo la otra noche excepto las preguntas que le había hecho.

-Ya veo así que lo que tuviste Naruto no fue un sueño alguien hizo un hechizo para así permitirle comunicarse contigo y por lo que me contaste debe ser alguien muy especial para ti-. Dijo Rob sonriendo acariciando le el pelo a Naruto.

-Pero no lo entiendo Viejo no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ella y dice que nos conocimos cuando ella nació pero ella tiene más de 118 años y que yo recuerde yo solo estuve con Tialong durante 5 años-. Dijo Naruto un poco deprimido al no tener sus recuerdo.

-Jejejeje tranquilízate Naruto esas respuestas vendrán a ti cuando estés preparado recuerda todo a su debido tiempo-. Dijo Rob levantándose de la roca y dirigiéndose al campamento.

-Vamos es hora de almorzar-. Dijo Rob bajando de la roca caminando hacia el campamento.

-Esta bien-. Dijo Naruto resignado para después seguir al Viejo rumbo al campamento.

-Por cierto cuando piensas decirle a todos?-. Pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada.

-No se a que te refieres?-. Pregunto Rob un poco nervioso.

-Se que ya está muerto, es un hechizo de reanimación temporal-. Dijo Naruto causando que Rob pusiera una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Justo cuando lleguemos al gremio mi cuerpo desaparecerá y yo me haré polvo-. Dijo Rob mirando a las aves volar.

-Hace cuanto?-. Pregunto Naruto junto con Chimuelo sobre su hombro.

-Hace una semana-. Dijo Rob quitándose un guante de su mano derecha que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en partículas.

-Lo lamentó Viejo-. Dijo Naruto con nostalgia.

-No importa, solo no se lo digas a los niños por favor-. Dijo Rob con tristeza.

En el campamento.

-Muy bien niños aquí ya está el desayuno-. Dijo Rob entregándoles un plato de comida a cada uno.

-Huh Naruto-San no piensa comer?-. Pregunto Erza con curiosidad al ver a Naruto sentando observando su plato.

-Por ahora no tengo mucho apetito-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo en ese momento se puede ver cómo su socio sin previo aviso agarra el plato de Naruto y lo echa junto su platillo para tener más comida.

-Chimuelo no tienes que robar mi comida amigo si la querías solamente debiste pedírmela-. Dijo Naruto acariciándole la cabeza a su compañero que había puesto una cara de culpa al saber que lo que había echo fue deshonesto.

-Por cierto Naruto-San cuáles son sus habilidades además del uso de la espada claro si no es mucha molestia ?-. Pregunto un niño apenado de que su pregunta le molestara a Naruto. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta sin mangas y un par de pantalones blancos que llega hasta debajo de las rodillas sostenida por un cinturón simple, con una cuerda atada con un nudo en la parte delantera.

-Jejejeje tranquilízate Simón no me molesta para nada veamos déjame pienso además de el manejo con la espada también tengo el uso de la magia tipo Fuego ,Rayo ,Gravedad ,Viento,Luz,Oscuridad, una magia que me ayuda a duplicarlas capacidades de mi cuerpo, también tengo una gran velocidad, una factor de regeneración increíblemente veloz y una increíble fuerza además de eso también uso la magia Dragón-God-Slayer que me permite usara básicamente todos los elementos que los Dragones y sus Dragons Slayers usen-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo dejando a todos los niños con la boca abierta al saber que Naruto podía usar todos esos poderes.

-Por favor háganos una demostración de sus habilidades Naruto-San!-. Gritaban los niños emocionados.

-Esta bien esta bien tranquilos-. Decía Naruto levantándose y caminando hacia una roca gigantesca.

-Bien aquí voy-. Dijo Naruto creando fuertemente su puño para así después golpear la roca con una gran fuerza haciendo que la roca comenzará a agrietarse y rompiéndose en mil pedazo dejando con la boca hasta el suelo a los niños eh incluso al Viejo y a Chimuelo.

-Muy bien es hora de marcharnos-. Dijo Naruto empezando a guardar sus cosas.

Varios minutos después.

-Bien niños en marcha-. Dijo Rob dirigiendo al grupo comenzando su viaje rumbo a Magnolia.

-Así que dime Naruto-San cuál será tu siguiente objetivo después de ir a Magnolia?-. Pregunto Erza con curiosidad.

-Jejejeje la verdad solamente iré a Magnolia hablar con ese tal Makarov después de eso me iré por un tiempo a viajar por el mundo quiero ganar experiencia para poder hacerme más fuerte-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Pero por qué quiere hacerse fuerte Naruto-San si usted ya es bastante fuerte?-. Pregunto Simón al no entender por qué Naruto quería hacerse más fuerte.

-Jejejeje aún me falta ser más fuerte para alcanzar mi máximo potencial-. Dijo Naruto agarrando con fuerza el amuleto que Tialong le había dejado.

-Díganme chicos por qué ustedes luchan por hacerse más fuertes?-. Pregunto Naruto haciendo que todos los niños se quedaran un poco pensativos.

-Eso es fácil para que nadie se meta con nosotros y así poder defendernos-. Dijo un pequeño niño de cabellera rubia de piel morena.

-No Sho te equivocas es para que la gente te respete y sepan que no deben de meterse contigo-. Dijo una niñita de pelo de color marrón tenía la piel blanca y era muy alegre y llena de energía.

-Millianna claro que no es para poder cazar a los malos y tener muchas aventuras como las que él Viejo nos cuenta-. Dijo un niño de pelo negro desordenado de piel blanca.

-No chico si tienen esos propósitos jamás podrán despertar el verdadero potencial que cada uno tiene dormido-. Dijo Naruto haciendo que los niños no entendieran con lo que quería decir Naruto.

En eso Chimuelo empieza a gruñir y Naruto acto seguido agarra fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada.

-Viejo quédate con los niños tal parece que no estamos solos-. Dijo Naruto estando alerta y atento a cualquier ataque.

-Eeehh está bien vengan aquí niños colóquense detrás de mí -. Decía el Rob escondiendo a todos los niños detrás de él para protegerlos.

-Se que están ahí ya llevo rato que sentí su presencia así que muéstrense-. Dijo Naruto observando a los árboles.

-Muy bien mocoso vendrán con nosotros-. Dijo un sujeto saliendo de los árboles lanzándole una cadena a Naruto esposando su mano izquierda.

-Así es a partir de ahora serán nuestros esclavos-. Dijo una mujer con un látigo en su mano mirando malignamente a los niños.

-Y qué pasa si nos negamos?-. Pregunto Naruto com calma y sin ninguna pizca de intimidación ni miedo.

-Te las tendrás que ver con nuestra mascota-. Dijo la mujer haciendo una seña de manos y haciendo salir de entre los árboles un gran lobo que veía de forma hambrienta a Naruto.

-No me asusta en la más mínimo-. Dijo Naruto liberando un poco de su instinto asesino haciendo que el lobo se paralizara del miedo y retrocediera un par dé pasos.

-Que es lo que te sucede es solo un niño ve por el!-. Grito la mujer golpeando su látigo contra el suelo haciendo que recobrará la compostura corriendo hacia Naruto.

-Así que vas a mandar a tu mascota bien en ese caso yo mandare a mi amigo Chimuelo encárgate de el!-. Grito Naruto para que acto seguido después Chimuelo saltara de su hombro y su cuerpo comenzará a crecer al tamaño de su opónte, lanzándose sobre el lobo y gruñéndole de una forma amenazante provocando que el lobo se paralizara del miedo.

-Que demonios es eso!-. Gritaron los secuestradores un poco impresionados al ver a Chimuelo.

-Este es Chimuelo y al parecer está un poco molesto-. Dijo Naruto al ver cómo Chimuelo observaba a los bandidos en especial al que tenía la cadena que tenía esposado al brazo de Naruto.

-Que...que quieres decir con eso?-. Pregunto un poco asustado al ver cómo Chimuelo empezaba a almacenar energía para su disparo de plasma.

-Digamos que se enfada cuando alguien lleva armas o también al parecer cuando alguien se mete con su primer amigo que da la casualidad que soy yo pero saben que yo me ocuparé de ustedes Chimuelo tranquilízate-. Dijo Naruto colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Chimuelo haciendo que se tranquilizara.

-Y una cosa más-. Dijo Naruto comenzando a generar uno relámpago rojo-negro en su mano colocándola sobre la cadena manda una devastadora descarga al secuestrador que tenía la cadena lanzándolo fuertemente contra un árbol.

-No te servirá de nada una cadena para derrotarme-. Dijo Naruto dejando a todos los niños impresionados de lo fuerte que era.

-Maldito mocoso ahora verás!-. Grito la secuestradora levantando su látigo y lanzándolo con fuerza a Naruto.

-Yo no lo creo-. Dijo Naruto esquivando los ataques de la secuestradora a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos de lo rápido que se movía pues parecía como si ya sabría en qué dirección irá el ataque antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-Muy bien es momento de acabar con esto-. Dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano extrañando a todos al no entender que era lo que trataba de hacer pero en ese instante se sintió una gran corriente de aire con tal fuerza que si no fuera por qué Chimuelo estaba protegido a los niños y al Viejo con su cuerpo habrían salido volando.

- **Ventisca** **de** **Dragón** -. Decía Naruto para acto seguido lanzar por los aires a los secuestradores.

-Listo ya podemos seguir-. Dijo Naruto como si nada sin darse cuenta de que todos tenían la boca abierta hasta el suelo por lo fuerte que era.

-Wow eso fue asombroso Naruto-San!-. Grito los niños con admiración por lo que acabaron de ver.

-Jejejeje o vamos chicos no fue nada-. Dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado de tantos cumplidos que recibía.

Siguiendo su camino rumbo a Magnolia, todos iban muy alegres platicando y algunos diciendo de lo increíble que estuvo Naruto otros decían que ellos también serían tan fuertes como el en eso observó como Simón se acercó a Naruto.

-Naruto-San yo sé el motivo por el cual me quiero hacer más fuerte-. Dijo Simón de forma tímida pero segura.

-Así?-. Pregunto Naruto con una ceja levantada con curiosidad.

-S..si quiero hacerme más fuerte para poder proteger a todos los que no puedan defenderse y mis seres queridos en especial a mi hermana menor así como usted lo hizo hace unos momentos sin dudarlo-. Dijo Simón apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Jejejeje te felicito Simón es de hay de donde proviene la fuerza cuantos más seres queridos tenga la gente más fuerte debe de ser para así lograr protegerlos a todos no crees-. Dijo Naruto revolviéndole el cabello.

-Si!-. Dijo en voz alta y una gran confianza.

-Naruto-San...yo quería darle las gracias por todo lo que a echo por nosotros usted pudo simplemente seguir su camino y dejarnos a nuestra suerte dígame por qué no lo hizo?-. Pregunto Jeallal con curiosidad haciendo que Simón,Erza,Sho,Millianna y Wally observarán con atención.

-Bueno chicos no crean que por qué una persona no vino en su ayuda no quiera decir que otra no vaya siempre habrá personas que harán lo correcto sin pedirles nada a cambio-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ya casi llegamos a Magnolia ahora lo único que debemos hacer es atravesar el gran bosque del rey hada-. Dijo Rob observando un gran bosque enfrente de ellos.

-El bosque del rey hada-. Murmuró Naruto sintiendo como si ya había estado en ese lugar antes.

-Qué sucede Naruto?-. Preguntaba Rob al ver cómo Naruto se veía muy distraído.

-Hmm no nada Jejejeje sigamos-. Dijo Naruto riendo nervioso.

-Y díganos Viejo que es lo que hace tan especial a este bosque?-. Pregunto Sho observando el bosque que no tenía nada en especial.

-Pues verán cuenta la leyenda de que en el árbol más alto de él reino se encuentra lo que todo mundo a buscado o deseado y esa es nada más y nada menos que-. Rob estuvo a punto de terminar la frase pero fue interrumpido.

-La fuente de la juventud-. Dijo una joven detrás de Naruto que sin darse cuenta lo abrazo y se recargó en su espalda.

-Jejejejeje me alegró que al fin hayas vuelto y cumplido tu promesa-. Dijo la joven misteriosa derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Disculpa jovencita pero podrías decirme quién eres tú?-. Pregunto Rob al ver que la chica era muy cariñosa hacia Naruto.

-Hay perdónenme en donde están mis modales mi nombre es Elaine mucho gusto-. Dijo Elaine sonriendo tenía el cabello lacio rubio y lo lleva por encima del nivel de los hombros, también tenía unas largas y finas pestañas adornando sus grandes ojos color miel. Vestía un largo vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco, el cual luce un gran moño de mariposa en la parte posterior.

-Y soy la mejor amiga de la infancia y futura esposa de Naruto-. Dijo Elaine dejando a todos los viajeros con la boca abierta y al pobre Naruto tirado en el suelo junto con Chimuelo que lo abanicaba con la punta de su cola.

-QUEEE QUE ERES LA FUTURA ESPOSA DE NARUTO/NARUTO-SAN!-. Gritaron todos de impresión al saber la noticia.

-Uhh que ocurre con ustedes por qué se han puesto tan histéricos?-. Pregunto Elaine sin entender nada.

-No nada nada dígame Elaine-San hace cuanto tiempo es que conoce a Naruto?-. Pregunto Rob con un poco de curiosidad.

-Jejeje eso es fácil veamos 1...2...3...4...5 si hace más de 50 años-. Dijo Elaine contando con los dedos.

-Co...como que más de 50 años si eso fuera verdad no deberían de ser por lo menos adultos?-. Pregunto Simón sin entender que ocurría.

-(Cuantos años son los que tienes Naruto sumando la edad que me habías contado eres mucho más viejo que yo)-. Pensó Rob sorprendido de la edad que suponía que debía de tener Naruto.

-Pues eso es muy fácil las hadas pueden vivir fácilmente unos cientos de años nosotros podríamos verlos hoy y pasarían unos 5 años y para nosotros será como un mes-. Dijo Elaine explicando la vejes de las hadas.

-Ya veo-. Dijo Rob sorprendido por tan magnifica habilidad.

-Huh y quienes son ustedes?-. Pregunto Elaine con curiosidad observando a los acompañantes de Naruto.

-Somos amigos de Naruto-San vamos rumbo a Magnolia que tiene que ver a una persona hay-. Dijo Simón con seguridad.

-Mmm ya veo y quién es él?-. Dijo Elaine señalando a Chimuelo que seguía abanicado a Naruto.

-Oooh él es el compañero de Naruto su nombre es Chimuelo-. Dijo Rob sonriendo.

-Oooh mi cabeza que pasó-. Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo con una mano en su cabeza.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto-Kun-. Dijo Elaine sonriendo.

-Perdona etto pero quiene eres tú?-. Pregunto Naruto asustando un poco a Elaine.

-No bromees conmigo Naruto-Kun soy Elaine-. Dijo Elaine con esperanzas de que solo fuera una broma.

-Lo lamento pero no lo recuerdo-. Dijo Naruto con una tristeza al saber que no la podía recordar.

Tras decir eso Elaine comenzó a llorar para después irse volando a lo más lejos del bosque.

Lo que nadie se había dado cuenta era que los mismos secuestradores que los habían atacado hace unos momentos siguieron a Elaine con intenciones de secuestrarla a ella y a la fuente de la juventud y venderlas en el mercado negro.

-Naruto-San eso no estuvo bien!-. Gritaron Erza y Millianna viendo con una cara que dejó paralizado a Naruto sin saber qué decir.

-Rrrrhh-. En eso se empieza a escuchar como Chimuelo comienza a gruñir reconociendo el olor de los secuestradores que los habían atacado hace poco.

-Que te ocurre amigo?-. Pregunto Naruto confundido al ver el repentino cambio de su amigo.

Sin previo aviso Chimuelo agarra a Naruto para llevarlo a toda prisa.

-Espera Chimuelo a donde me llevas Aaaah!-. Grito Naruto siendo arrastrado por su amigo.

Con Elaine.

Elaine se encontraba en el árbol más alto del bosque del rey hada ahogando sus penas al saber que su querido Rubio se había olvidado de ella.

-Como pudiste Naruto-Kun prometiste que siempre estarías para mí que no me abandonarías ni te olvidarías de mi-. Dijo Elaine llorando sin darse cuenta de que la estaban observando.

-Vaya vaya vaya miren quien tenemos aquí-. Dijeron los secuestradores sonriendo.

-Quienes son ustedes?-. Pregunto Elaine retrocediendo un poco.

-Somos los que han venido a llevarse la fuente de la juventud-. Dijo la secuestradora sonriendo.

-No se los permitiré-. Dijo Elaine preparada para usar su magia.

-Jejeje lo siento hermosa pero no queremos nada de problemas-. Dijo el secuestrador lanzando su cadena atando ambos brazos.

-Ahora vendrás con nosotros-. Dijo el secuestrador sonriendo de manera perversa.

-No pueden llevarse la fuente de la juventud si lo hacen todo el bosque morirá-. Dijo Elaine preocupa de lo que le pudiera suceder al el bosque.

-Y eso a nosotros que nos importa lo único que queremos es el dinero-. Dijo los secuestradores sin ningún interés.

-Naruto-Kun te necesito por favor te necesito-. Dijo Elaine comenzando a llorar.

-Nadie te salvara niña así que es hora de irnos-. Dijo El secuestrador tirando de su cadena.

-Será mejor que la dejen en paz si no quieren que les vuelva a patear su trasero y créanme que esta vez será mucho peor para ustedes y mucho más divertido para mí-. Dijo Naruto llegando con Chimuelo.

-Hay no es ese maldito mocoso de nuevo-. Dijo el secuestrador un poco intimidado.

-Tal vez haya perdido mi memoria pero aún hay algo que jamás puedo olvidar y eso es jamás dejó de lado a mis amigos y tampoco romper las promesas que hago-. Dijo Naruto apareciendo en frente de Elaine y agarrando fuerte la cadena del secuestrador atrayéndolo hacia Naruto con fuerza para después proporcionarle un gran puñetazo.

-Aaaahhh!-. Grito el secuestrador al recibir un gran golpe.

-Chimuelo esta vez te dejaré participar-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo haciendo que su amigo le pareciera una sonrisa para después empezar a disparar varías bolas de plasma a los secuestradores.

-Escucha sé qué tal vez no te recuerde de verdad lo siento pero algo dentro de mí me dice que tu tal vez tienes algunas de las respuestas que eh estado buscando-. Dijo Naruto cortando la cadena que tenía atrapada a Elaine.

-Sabia que regresarías-. Dijo Elaine abrazando a Naruto con gran fuerza.

-No me separaré de ti y siempre te protegeré-. Dijo Naruto abrazándola con fuerza.

-Buen muchacho buen muchacho-. Dijeron los secuestradores corriendo de Chimuelo.

-Es tiempo de terminar esto Chimuelo hazte a un lado-. Dijo Naruto comenzando a formar una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

-Hay no esto no me gusta-. Dijo el secuestrador abrazándose a su pareja al saber que esto estaba por acabarse.

-Tienes razón **Puño** **de** **Hierro** **del** **God-** **Dragon!** -. Grito Naruto envolviendo sus puños en unas llamas pero en vez de ser del mismo color. En el brazo izquierdo las llamas eran de color negro con relámpagos rojos y en la derecha era una llama azul con relámpagos negros.

-Hasta luego!-. Grito Naruto golpeándolos a ambos lanzados fuera de el bosque del rey hada.

-Jejeje eso es todo-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-Kun-. Dijo Elaine abrazando a Naruto.

-No fue nada-. Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

En ese momento Naruto comienza a sentir como si su cuerpo comenzara debilitarse.

-Naruto-Kun que es lo que te ocurre?-. Pregunto Elaine un poco nerviosa al ver que le sucedía.

-Aahh...no lo sé-. Dijo Naruto empezando a debilitarse.

-(Maldicion párese que aún no me recuperaba completamente de la pela que tuve con ese demonio)-. Pensó Naruto.

-No, no, no tiene que haber una forma de salvarte no dejaré que mueras Naruto-Kun-. Dijo Elaine mirando a todos lados hasta encontrarse con la fuente de la juventud.

-Lo tengo-. Dijo Elaine usando magia para atraer a la fuente de la juventud.

-Elian-Chan no...lo hagas el bosque lo necesita para vivir-. Dijo Naruto con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No me importa no quiero que me dejes de nuevo además el bosque solamente necesita un mes para regenerar de nuevo la fuente y el bosque no es afectado por el fuego normal-. Decía Elaine dandole el agua de la fuente de la juventud.

Al tomarse la fuente Naruto sintió que su cuerpo se curaba al 100%.

-Wow me siento mucho mejor-. Dijo Naruto saltando en el aire.

-Es fabulosos recupere toda mi fuerza muchas gracias Elaine-Chan-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-No fue nada Naruto-Kun-. Dijo Elaine abrazando a Naruto.

-Bien es hora de irnos-. Dijo Elaine sonriendo.

-Si...espera que vendrás conmigo?-. Pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-Pues claro que iré contigo o es que estas encontrar eso-. Dijo Elaine sonriendo y haciendo que Naruto se paralizara recorriéndole un gran escalofrío por su columna.

-No...no...no claro que no-. Dijo Naruto nervioso.

En el castillo.

-Finalmente lo eh conseguido-. Dijo el Científico satisfecho al ver el primer sujeto soportar la sangre del demonio.

-Ya era hora-. Dijo Hendrickson entrando.

-Lord Hendrickson-. Dijo un poco intimidado.

-Y dime ya puede usarse en humanos?-. Pregunto Hendrickson caminando a el científico.

-No...no aún no mire aquí está toda mi investigación -. Dijo un poco nervioso entregándole su investigación.

-Jejeje magnífico eso significa que ya no me sirves-. Dijo Hendrickson agarrando una jeringa y sacándole un poco de sangre al demonio rojo.

-Que...pero usted había dicho que si conseguía que alguien sobreviviera usted no me asesinaría-. Dijo el Científico asustado.

-Te equivocas yo dije que si funcionaba en humanos-. Dijo Hendrickson caminado al Científico para después inyectarle la sangre de demonio.

-No espero Lord Hendrickson no lo haga no no no!-. Grito el Científico comenzando a inflarse de poco a poco hasta que exploto en mil pedazos.

-Jejejeje pronto tendremos un ejército de soldados con sangre de demonio-. Dijo Hendrickson riendo malvadamente.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos espero que estén disfrutando la historia no crean que por qué me tardo más en subir esta significa que ya la eh abandonado no todavía la sigo escribiendo espero que se una a cometer como en el rey de los piratas muchos saludos ahora vamos con los reviews.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos.

Zafiro09: Hola amigo me alegra que te esté gustando el capítulo si el demonio ya está muerto pero lamentablemente su cuerpo no fue destruido si Naruto se hubiese tomado las molestias de destruirlo se hubiera ahorrado los futuros problemas que tendrá y si Chimuelo es el de cómo entrenar a tu dragón espero que estés disfrutando de la historia muchos saludos.

Mario10: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos.

fazEvU: Hola amigo aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos.

TsukihimePrincess: Hola amig ? Aquí está la continuación espero que la disfrutes muchos saludos.

Muy bien chicos no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes solamente para entretenerlos mucho saludo.

Déjenme comentarios les mando un gran saludo espero lo disfruten.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de mis historias con su comentarios haremos este fic una gran historia espero que me den su apoyo muchos saludos.

Anunció: Estoy pensando en nuevos proyectos de historias quería su sugerencia de cual publiqué primero hasta ahora he pensado en.

1-. Naruto + Young Justice.

( Hasta ahora los que tengo pensado para la historia serían.

/Black Arrow/John Constantine (Por cierto alguno de ustedes sabe que habilidades tiene John, la verdad es un anti-hero muy interesante, pero por desgracia no se absolutamente nada de él)

2-. Sara Lance/Withe canary (Ella seria como la protegida de black canary, tendrá las mismas habilidades que las que tiene en la serie de Arrow y seria la pareja de Naruto)

/Flash (o kid flash el caso es que el será un velocista)

Si alguno le interesa dejarme sugerencias para la historia o la actualización del capítulo háganmelo saber chicos.

Alguno quisiera que metiera también a personajes de Marvel por favor déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias.)

2-. Naruto + Ghost Rider.

(Naruto tras haber sido ignorado por su familia y casi asesinado por los aldeanos, se le aparece el diablo y hace un pacto con el volviéndolo en Ghost Rider Supremo teniendo todas las habilidades de Johny Blaze y Roberto Reyes.

No sé si sería mejor hacer la historia en el siglo XXI o prefieren que sea como la de la aldea.)

3-. Naruto + Pokémon.

(Naruto al ser descuidado por sus padres el decide vivir con su mentor el profesor Sycamore y al ser su estudiante el tendría mucho conocimiento sobre la mega evolución, logrando tener un gran lazo con todos sus Pokémons.)

4-. Naruto + One Piece.

(Sería basada en la serie de Naruto únicamente que él solo tendrá las habilidades y actitud de Zoro ninguna Akuma no mi estará relacionada con él.)

5-. Naruto + DMC.

(Naruto y Sasuke son ignorados por toda su familia ya que Naruto no tiene a Kurama y Sasuke no tiene el Sharingan. Pero un día en un edificio abandonado mientras se cubrían de una gran tormenta se encuentran con el legendario caballero negro Sparda y él al ver a ambos niños tan solos decide despertar su legado Naruto descendiente de Dante y Sasuke descendiente de Vergil tendrán las armas del Devil May Cry 3 y las de DMC.)

6-. Naruto + Shaman King.

(Después de que Yoh y Anna viajarán por el mundo en su viaje llegan a Konoha y dado que estaban siendo perseguidos por enemigos peligrosos deciden dejar a su pequeño hijo al cuidado de Minato y Kushina. Tiempo después Naruto comenzará a despertar sus habilidades de Shaman.)

7-. Naruto + Kingdoms Hearts.

(Tras no poder tener un buen control de chakra, sus padres comienzan a descuidarlo a favor de sus hermanos, mientras que en sus sueños Naruto soñaba con 2 llaves espadas que le decían que ya era tiempo de despertar su poder.

Actitud de Roxas sus llaves espadas y la capa de la organización XIII.)

8-. Naruto + Sonic.

(Cuando Minato encierra a Kurama en sus hijo un portal se abre transportando a Sonic, Shadow y Sliver. Tras haber visto esto el Shinigami decide funcionarlos a los 3 con Naruto ganando las habilidades de ellos 3.)

9-. Naruto + Infamous.

(Naruto tendría el gen conductor de los conductores más poderosos de todos los tiempos el de cole macgrath y delsin rowe logrando tener habilidades que hasta ahora ningún ninja había tenido jamás.)

10-. Naruto + Star Wars.

(Naruto tras haber estado en el bosque de la muerte decide regresar hay ya que sentía que alguien lo estaba llamando algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.)

11-. Naruto + 666 Satan.

(Está historia Naruto guardo un tremendo poder oscuro ya que tiene sellado en su interior añada más y nada menos que al mismísimo rey del inframundo, tras haber sido ignorado por su familia, decide querer escapar de la aldea. Tal vez también tenga de hijo a bebe beel.)

12-. Naruto + Supergirl.

(Naruto en vez de ser Kryptoniano es un Sajayin, tendrá las habilidades de Arrow, la Gomu-Gomu no mi, no sé si también un velocista, habrá villanos de la serie que se enfríe a él hasta ahora no tengo mucho sobre está historia díganme que piensan.)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

-Así que no puedes recordar nada de tu pasado Naruto-Kun?-. Pregunto Elaine, flotando al lado de él, caminado de regreso a donde se encontraba el grupo.

-No, mis recuerdos están muy borrosos no recuerdo nada antes de que conociera a Tialong-. Dijo Naruto, agarrando el amuleto de su padre.

-(Pero Naruto-Kun tú habías estado en el mundo humano mucho antes de que te criara ese sujeto llamado Tialong)-. Pensó Elaine, ocultándole la verdad a Naruto para protegerlo.

-Y quiene ese Tialong, Naruto-Kun?-. Pregunto Elaine, con algo de curiosidad.

-Pues él es el God-Dragón, el primer dragón de todos los tiempos y el padre de todos los dragones además de eso él fue mi padre y el que me enseñó el arte de el God-Dragón-Slayer-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo con orgullo.

-Wow eso sí que es realmente sorprendente-. Dijo Elaine, sorprendida al saber que Naruto fue entrenando por el dragón más fuerte de todos los tiempos.

-Jejejejeje sí que lo es-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo haciendo que Elaine se sonrojara.

-Naruto!-. Grito Rob, corriendo a él junto con los niños.

-Hola viejo-. Dijo Naruto, levantando su mano de forma relajada.

-Qué fue lo qué pasó con los ladrones?-. Pregunto Simon, algo tenebroso.

-Descuida Simon, ya me encargue de ellos-. Dijo Naruto, dandole unas palmadas en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Volviste-. Dijeron con una sonrisa, tanto Erza y Millianna, viendo a Elaine estaba flotando a un lado de Naruto.

-Si, hola a todos, lamentó mucho lo que vieron hace rato no debí actuar de esa forma-. Dijo Elaine, con timidez viendo a los niños, junto a Rob.

De pronto observaron como las pocas heridas que Naruto tenía comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco hasta dejarlo completamente curado.

-Naruto te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto Rob, algo alarmado por lo que acabo de ver.

-Si, por que razón no lo estaría?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin comprender la pregunta.

-Es que tus heridas, han sanado por completo-. Dijo Jeallal, señalando una que se estaba cerrando en su mejilla.

-En serio?-. Pregunto Naruto, sacando su espada, y haciéndose un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

Al ver lo que hizo Naruto, mucho de los niños vieron eso con horror, otros se desmayaron e incluso hubo algunos que habían vomitado su desayuno.

-Naruto-Kun, no deberías hacer eso y menos enfrente de niños!-. Grito Elaine, molesta recordando que el siempre hacia las cosas sin pensar las consecuencias.

-Qué? Yo solo quería ver si era verdad-. Dijo Naruto, de forma inocente.

-Pero como lo vas a ver? Ya que hiciste ese corte en tu cara-. Pregunto Elaine, sin comprender lo que hizo.

-Huh, es cierto no lo había pensado-. Dijo Naruto, para acto seguido volver a sacar su arma y atravesarla fuertemente con su mano.

Los pocos niños que estaban conscientes, al ver la brutalidad que hizo el chico cayeron al suelo desplomados.

-Naruto-Kun!-. Grito Elaine, atemorizada por lo que volvió a hacer.

-Tienen razón, mis heridas se cierran por si solas-. Dijo Naruto, ignorando los traumas que causó a todos por lo que acaban de presenciar.

-(Ahí veces que, haces las cosas sin pensar, y no te das cuenta de lo traumático que puede llegar a ser)-. Pensó Elaine, realmente molesta por lo que había contemplado.

-Bien, ya que la desagradable demostración que nos hizo ver Naruto a terminado, propongo que sigamos-. Dijo Rob, limpiándose un rastro de saliva de su boca y mirando a el muchacho con molestia.

-De acuerdo en marcha-. Dijo Elaine, flotando felizmente por finalmente poder salir de el bosque.

-(Realmente esta feliz)-. Pensó Naruto, con una sonrisa al ver el estado de ánimo que tenía su amiga.

-Así que Elaine-San, crees que el bosque estará bien sin tu protección?-. Pregunto Jellal, algo dudoso.

-Descuida, este bosque, se protege así mismo, sabe cuando alguien tiene malas intenciones-. Dijo Elaine, explicando el concepto de la protección de el bosque.

-(Eso parece algo imposible de creer)-. Pensó Erza, sin creer lo que podía hacer el bosque.

-Es verdad, es más les daré una demostración, Naruto-Kun podrías disparar una bola de fuego a este árbol-. Dijo Elaine, asustando a Erza por que le había leído el pensamiento.

-Seguro-. Dijo Naruto, extendiendo la palma de su mano, lanzando una esfera de fuego al árbol, para acto seguido ser zarandeado por unas raíces, golpeándolo en la cabeza, uno en la cara e incluso un golpe en sus partes íntimas.

-Ya vieron-. Dijo Elaine, con una sonrisa, observando los hombres, como habían golpeado a el pobre muchacho, curioso podía luchar con un demonio, ladrones e incluso un ejército de soldados, pero un árbol lo había derrotado y muy fácilmente.

-Huh…Elaine-San ahí un problema-. Dijo Simon, señalando como había raíces luchando con Chimuelo, ya que al ver lo que le hicieron a Naruto, comenzó a masticar una de las raíces.

-Ups-. Dijo Elaine, moviendo su mano y haciendo que las raíces se marcharan de Naruto y Chimuelo.

-Rrrhhh-. Gruño Chimuelo, a una de las ramas que se estaban alejando.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, se podía observar la ciudad de Magnolia.

-Magnolia, tan hermosa como siempre-. Dijo Rob, con melancolía limpiándose una lagrima solitaria al ver ciudad.

-Con que esta es Magnolia, mhm…MAKAROV ESTAS AQUÍ?!-. Exploto de repente Naruto, gritando a todo pulmón.

-Naruto-Kun, no creo que el pueda escucharte-. Dijo Elaine, con una gota de sudor al ver la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-En ese caso, gritare más fuerte-. Dijo Naruto, volviendo a inflar sus pulmones de aire listo para soltarlo.

-No, es necesario, seguramente se encuentra en el gremio, síganme-. Dijo Rob, tratando de evitar que Naruto volviera a gritar.

-Está bien, además creo que debo de, conseguir algo de ropa nueva-. Dijo Naruto, observando cómo su ropa se encontraba rasgada.

-Ya habrá tiempo, cuando lleguemos al gremio, muchacho-. Dijo Rob, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

La ciudad era realmente hermosa, la gente tenía una sonrisa, trabajadores llamando la atención de los clientes, niños corriendo felizmente.

-Vaya, todos lucen muy felices-. Dijo Elaine, mirando cada detalle que había a su alrededor.

De pronto Rob, comienza a tambalearse, para segundos después caer al suelo.

-Hey, viejo, viejo…Rob, vamos resiste-. Dijo Naruto, agachándose para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-Abuelo!-. Gritaron los niños, asustado por ver lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Naruto-Kun, que es lo que le sucede?-. Pregunto Elaine, dejando de flotar y abrazar a todos los niños para tranquilizarlos.

Naruto ignoraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, su atención estaba enfocada nada más en su amigo.

-Rob, tienes que levantarte, aún no hemos llegado todavía a el gremio-. Dijo Naruto, ayudándole a levantarse, comenzado a caminar de nuevo.

-Son los efectos de la magia…cuanto más no acerquemos, mi cuerpo irá desapareciendo-. Dijo Rob, comenzando a brillar.

-Pero habías dicho…que te quedaba una semana-. Dijo Naruto, sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Naruto, te dije eso…como mi tiempo límite-. Dijo Rob, con una sonrisa logrando que entrará en shock.

-Me mentiste-. Dijo Naruto, en shock.

-Más bien, omití datos, eso quiere decir que no te mentí, si no mantuve algunas cosas fuera de tu alcance-. Dijo Rob, tratando de ver su mentira de forma inocente.

-Así, pues veamos cómo le dices a los niños…bastardo mentiroso-. Dijo Naruto, fingiendo estar molesto y formándose una media sonrisa.

-Abuelo, estas bien?-. Pregunto Erza, acercándose a Rob, preocupada sin haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Naruto.

-Si, Erza descuida solo fue un mareo-. Dijo Rob, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Naruto-Kun, todo está bien?-. Pregunto Elaine, acercándose a el joven rubio.

-Está muriendo, Rob morirá cuando lleguemos al gremio-. Dijo Naruto, mirando desde lejos como el anciano pasaba sus últimos momentos con los niños.

-Ahí algo qué podemos hacer?-. Pregunto Elaine, con la esperanza de poder salvarle la vida.

-Dejarlo disfrutar sus últimos momentos-. Simplemente dijo Naruto, con melancolía.

De pronto Rob comienza a cantar una canción, logrando atraer la atención de todos los presentes y los que estaban a alrededor.

-Es una canción triste, no lo crees Naruto-Kun?-. Pregunto Elaine, escuchando la canción.

-No creo que sea por eso Elaine-Chan-. Dijo Naruto, mirando a los niños felices.

-Huh?-. Pregunto Elaine, sin comprender a que se refería.

-Rob, cantaba la canción para los niños desde hace tiempo-. Dijo Naruto, escuchando la música.

La música estaba llegando a su fin, al momento en el que llegaron al gremio.

-Suspiró, Elaine-Chan…como crees que le debamos decir a los niños?-. Pregunto Naruto, parándose y mirando que a Rob le quedaba poco tiempo.

-No tengo idea-. Dijo Elaine, con tristeza.

-Chimuelo?-. Pregunto Naruto, echándole la carga a su compañero.

-Rhuu?-. Pregunto Chimuelo, algo dudoso.

-No ahí una buena forma de decirlo-. Dijo Naruto, caminado hasta los niños.

-Niños…pueden prestarme su atención por un momento?-. Pregunto Naruto, aún tratando de buscar las palabras para poder decirles.

-Qué ocurre Naruto-San? los niños, mirándolo de forma inocente.

-Escuchen lo que les voy a decir será duro, créanme pero no ahí forma más leve de decirlo así que lo diré… el viejo Rob ya está muerto-. Dijo Naruto, soltando el oscuro secreto de golpe.

El silencio se invadió completamente, con una brisa gélida.

Los niños se congelaron de pronto Erza, fue la primera en reaccionar a la noticia.

-No, no es cierto, estás mintiendo-. Dijo Millianna, tratando de convencerse de que lo que escuchó era una mentira.

-Rob hizo un hechizo para que cuando fueran rescatados, guiarlos hasta Magnolia…después de eso su cuerpo se desintegrará-. Dijo Naruto, explicando cómo fue que lo logró.

-Yo…yo te creo Naruto-San-. Dijo Simon, cerrando los puños con fuerza, dejando escapar un río de lagrimas.

-También yo-. Dijo Jellal, sorprendiendo a Sho y a Wally al saber que ambos estaban con Naruto.

-Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes-. Dijo Naruto, con mirada de disculpa en los ojos.

-No-. Dijo Erza, caminado hasta Naruto.

-¿Huh/Raah?-. Preguntaron Elaine y Chimuelo, por la actitud de Erza.

-Nosotros te damos las gracias Naruto-San, ni no fuera por ti aún seguiríamos en ese infierno, no ahí nada de que deba pedir disculpa-. Dijo Erza, derramando unas lagrimas de felicidad.

De pronto Rob se acerca a los niños, estando en la ultima etapa antes de que su cuerpo se desvanezca.

-Niños, lamento decir que mi camino termina a aquí, sigan su camino, vayan por sus creencias, quienes decidan quedarse en Magnolia y en Fairy Tail, háganlo vivan niños míos-. Dijo Rob, sonriendo momentos después de desaparecer en el cielo.

-(Te prometo Rob, que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para proteger el mundo de los demonios)-. Pensó Naruto, mirando donde desaparecían las partículas de el viejo.

-Supongo que cada uno de ustedes, sea el que debe escoger su propio camino-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ahí de usted Naruto-San?-. Preguntaron los niños, algo inseguros.

-¿Huh yo?-. Pregunto Naruto, señalándose a si mismo con el dedo.

-Oh-oh-. Dijo Elaine, al ver la mirada que tenían los niños.

-Bueno, yo debo de ver a Makarov-. Dijo Naruto, caminado a el edificio.

Los niños simplemente lo siguieron, al igual que su compañero y Elaine.

Gremio.

Cuando los niños cruzaron la puerta, pensaron que encontrarían un lugar tranquilo donde por fin encontrarían paz y tranquilidad.

Pero en lugar de eso, había una lucha feroz por todo el sitio, mesas lanzadas sin percatarse de el objetivo.

-Naruto-San, ¿seguro que este es el lugar correcto?-. Pregunto Simon, algo incómodo por lo que estaban viendo.

-(Más vale que esta sea una especie de broma, maldito viejo mentiroso)-. Pensó Naruto, algo molesto.

-¡Raah!-. Chimuelo soltó un potente rugido, que logró dejar a todo el gremio en completo silencio.

-Gracias amigo-. Dijo Naruto, para acto seguido caminar hasta el centro de toda la gente.

-Cuando se trata de llamar la atención, eso es realmente útil-. Dijo Elaine, asombrada de las habilidades que tenía la criatura que acompañaba a Naruto.

De pronto tres personas se pararon en frente de Naruto, eran dos chicos y una niña.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llegara de esa forma así?-. Pregunto la niña, llevaba un atuendo estilo gótico y estaba parada sobre dos cuerpos inconscientes.

-Mis asuntos no son con ustedes, e viajado desde muy lejos para ver a una persona y estoy seguro que no es ninguno de ustedes-. Dijo Naruto, de forma seria logrando causar una gran molestia en los presentes.

-¡Eres un bastardo!-. Grito un chico, sin camisa al ver la actitud de el chico.

-Parece ser que necesita unos modales-. Dijo un chico de cabellos rubios, junto con una especie de audífonos y una cicatriz de relámpago en su ojo izquierdo.

Al ver que la situación no iba a ningún lado, Naruto comenzó a elevar su poder mágico a tal nivel que logró intimidar a algunos de lo que estaban presentes y logrando que los niños que lo seguían lo observarán con admiración.

-¡Basta!-. Se escuchó el grito de un hombre, que llegó hasta la multitud.

El hombre tenía la apariencia de alguien viejo, era alto con una gran barba larga.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Dilong y estoy aquí para hablar con Makarov-. Dijo Naruto, reduciendo la intensidad de su poder y observando al que parecía ser el líder.

-Temo decirte que por el momento no se encuentra, salió hace días en una misión pero no se sabe nada todavía-. Dijo el hombre, con un tono preocupado.

-Huh, estos niños que están conmigo fueron protegidos de Rob, me pidió que los trajera hasta aquí y ustedes los tomarían bajo su cuidado-. Dijo Naruto, mirando a los niños.

-Seguro, los tomaremos bajo nuestro cuidado-. Dijo el hombre, con tristeza por la pérdida de su amigo.

-Necesito un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche e información de el destino en el que se encuentra Makarov-. Dijo Naruto, de forma seria sin desistir en la búsqueda de el amigo de su padre.

-(Jejejeje, me agrada la actitud de el chico)-. Pensó el hombre, ante la determinación de Naruto.

-De acuerdo, tendrás todo lo que me pediste, por cierto soy Precht Gaebolg, segundo maestro de Fairy Tail-. Dijo Precht.

-(Ahí algo en este sujeto que me resulta familiar)-. Pensó Naruto, sintiendo una conexión con el.

-Makarov está en Konoha, se dice que la misión duraría a más tardar un mes-. Dijo Precht, entregando el cartel de misión.

-Está decidido, mañana me dirigiré ahí-. Dijo Naruto, saliendo de el gremio.

-Aguarda, Naruto-San yo quiero ir contigo-. Dijo Erza, de repente persiguiéndolo.

-También yo-. Dijo Simon, queriendo demostrar que si puede proteger a sus seres queridos.

-No, ninguno de ustedes irá, esta es una misión peligrosa acaban de salir de esa celda, Rob quiere que crezcan, además aún no han despertado su magia, no tienen habilidades de batalla en el campo, esto es algo que debo hacer, cuando nos volvamos a ver les prometo que comenzare a entrenarlos-. Dijo Naruto, con las palabras de un líder.

Tras decir eso Naruto, se marchó de el gremio rumbo al pueblo en busca de nueva ropa.

Después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en la tienda Naruto ahora llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y unas botas.

La demás ropa que había comprado ya estaban dentro de su dimensión Arsenal.

Tras haber pasado la noche, caminado Naruto finalmente decide llegar al hotel donde Chimuelo y Elaine ya lo estaban esperando.

-Te queda bien esa ropa Naruto-Kun-. Dijo Elaine, algo sonrojada por el nuevo atuendo.

-Gracias, ahora a descansar a sido un día realmente largo y saldremos mañana temprano-. Dijo Naruto, echándose sobre su cama, para acto seguido echarse a dormir.

Al pasar la noche Naruto comenzó a tener especie de sueño extraño.

Sueño.

Naruto se encontraban en un bosque en el centro de el corazón de el bosque.

-Veo que volviste Naruto-Kun-. Dijo la chica, misteriosa sonriendo alegremente.

De pronto el paisaje comienza a cambiar y se encuentran en un calabozo, con unas persona esposadas junto con un huevo rojizo que latía en el centro de la celda.

Logrando escucharse unas palabras desde el huevo que apenas se oían con susurro.

- _Dragón Lord…Dragón Lord_ -. Susurraba el huevo, reflejando la energía de un dragón adulto.

-Naruto-Kun, tienes que ir a Konoha, alguien está esperando por ti-. Dijo la chica misteriosa, con un tono preocupante.

-¡Espera, ¿Quién eres y qué es un Dragón Lord?-. Pregunto Naruto, a la chica.

-Eso es algo que deberás averiguar tú solo-. Dijo la chica, sonriendo para momentos después desaparecer.

Fin del sueño.

-Demonios-. Despertó Naruto, frustrado cada vez que se encontraba con ella le plantaba más preguntas que respuestas.

-Uuuhh, que buena siesta-. Dijo Elaine, estirándose de su larga siesta.

-Raah-. Dijo Chimuelo, estirando las patas.

-Elaine-Chan, Chimuelo en marcha no podemos perder más tiempo-. Dijo Naruto, con determinación.

-Seguro-. Dijo Elaine, flotando lista.

Tras haber salido de Magnolia, Naruto había sido succionado en una brecha junto con una versión un poco más adulta de el mismo.

10 minutos después.

-¡Ahhha!-. Se escuchó el grito de Naruto, cayendo a el suelo.

-Estupido fantasma-. Dijo Naruto, levantándose con gran dolor .

-¡Naruto-Kun!-. Grito Elaine, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-(Huh, pudo regresarme a mi universo pero era mucho pedir que el bastardo me curara las heridas)-. Pensó Naruto, algo adolorido.

-¿Cómo estas, adonde fuiste?-. Pregunto Elaine, algo nerviosa.

Tras haberle contado lo que vio, junto con sus otras contrapartes siguieron su camino.

-Elaine-Chan, tengo algo que preguntarte-. Dijo Naruto, algo serio.

-¿Huh que sucede?-. Pregunto Elaine curiosa.

-¿Alguna vez oíste hablar sobre un Dragón Lord?-. Pregunto Naruto, recordando la extraña visión que tuvo en sus sueños.

-No mucho, solo rumores, leyendas de personas que pueden hablar con los dragones lo obedecen a voluntad ya que el alma de el Dragón y el Dragón Lord están conectadas-. Explicaba Elaine, las leyendas que había escuchado sobre el.

-Los huevos de dragón…¿pueden hablar?-. Pregunto Naruto, sintiéndose algo estupido con esa pregunta.

-¿Los huevos de dragón?-. Preguntaba Elaine, sin entender la pregunta.

-Si-. Dijo Naruto, con seguridad.

-No, jamás había escuchado de un huevo que habla-. Dijo Elaine, segura de eso.

-(Estoy seguro que la voz provenía de es huevo)-. Pensó Naruto, creyendo en lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

De pronto Naruto comienza a tener una especie de jaqueca, donde distintas visiones comienzan a inundarle la mente.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios sobre que opinan de ella.

Sé que esta historia va un poco lento, pero eso no quiere decir que la voy a abandonar.

Es solo que necesito un poco más de ideas para poder seguir escribiéndola, con más ritmo.

Sin más que decir vamos con los Reviews.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Hola amigo, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de el capítulo anterior aquí les traigo uno nuevo, en el cual no hubo mucha acción si no aclarando algunas cosas que están sucediendo o que sucederán, muchos saludos.

 **TsukihimePrincess** : Hola aquí está el siguiente capítulo, Elaine es alguien que está relacionada con el pasado de Naruto, de el cual ella sabe algunas cosas que quiere mantener ocultas por ahora, saludos.

 **Zafiro09** : Hola amigo, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, Naruto tiene sus recuerdos sellados, es por eso que ahí personas que lo conocen pero el no los recuerda, en cambio también ahí personas que lo conocen pero finjan que no e inconscientemente Naruto siente que tiene una conexión con el, muchos saludos.

 **2510mari** : Hola amiga, aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes muchos saludos.

 **olakeace3225022** : Hola amigo, aquí está la continuación, descuida no voy a abandonar, tal vez me tardo algo de tiempo en subir la siguiente actualización pero eso no quiere decir que vaya abandonar.

 **sergioperalta210802** : Hola amigo, aquí está la actualización espero que la disfrutes.

Reviews de los Crossovers.

 **DANNYHALL55** : Hola amigo, gracias por comentar los que te interesan, los proyectos algunos estarán en espera pero no quiere decir que no las comenzaré a escribir, saludos.

 **Guest** : Ese es el que está más relacionado con The Chaos Speedster.

 **fio** : Gracias amigo, los proyectos por ahora estarán en pausa pero eso no quiere decir que no las escribiré, saludos.

 **Guest** : Hola amigo, Naruto + One Piece ahorita al igual que lo otros One-Shot estarán en pausa pero eso no quiere decir que no los escribiré, saludos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago para darles gusto chicos muchos saludos.


End file.
